encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopea
Cassiopea is a character from Encantadia, a Filipino fantasy television series produced by GMA Network. Cassiopea is the founder and first ruler of the queendom of Lireo, homeland of the Diwatas (fairies). As mentioned in the first episode of Etheria, her name means "shining fairy in the dark" (kumikinang na diwata sa dilim) in Enchanta. Filipina actress Cindy Kurleto played the role of the adult Cassiopea in Encantadia and its prequel series Etheria, while the young Cassiopea is portrayed by Filipina child actress Empress Schuck. In the remake version, she is portrayed by Solenn Heusaff. Cassiopea will reveal the future to anyone who gives her gold. She is much like Balasik in Mulawin, who wanted corn in exchange for the truth. The character borrows from two Greek mythical persons. Her name is derived from Cassiopea, queen of Aethiopia, and her being a seer. When Cassiopea utters a prophecy of the future through her mind, a sphere of magical thoughts envelopes her head and she utters the prophecy in Enchanta, language of the Encantados, denizens of Encantadia. That sphere also appears when she speaks telepathically to others but she speaks in Enchanta when talking normally. Profile 2005 series Cassiopea was born to Ornia, the last surviving relative of the most powerful Diwata Esmeralda and slave of the Etherians, and Memen, an Etherian/Diwata half-blood and husband to the Etherian Queen Avria during the golden age of Etheria. He turned his back on his wife and daughter Minea, to run off with his true love. The shame of this betrayal, led Avria to order their deaths. Leaving the newborn Cassiopea in the protective hands of Evades, a rogue member of Hera Sensa, the two fugitives sought refuge in the Kingdom of Sapiro. Believing the young Diwata to be the prophesied savior of her race, Evades took the infant under his wing; not only teaching her the nuances of her powers, but also accelerating her growth. Together with the refugees of the Great Diwata Purge, she founded the Kingdom of Lireo in the northeastern forest of Encantadia. Raquim and Mine-a were witnesses in this incident. Though born blind, Cassiopea was gifted with premonitions-visions of the future, inheriting this from her ancestor, Esmeralda. This ability would eventually earn her the moniker "Mata" or the Eye from her fellow Diwatas. One of these visions involved an event that would soon shake Etheria to its very foundations: She saw a dark being assassinating Ornia and Memen. Cassiopea tried to warn her parents, who foolishly contradicted her. Later that night, Animus, Andora's brother and Memen's nephew, came bearing the feared Kabilan and committed the foul deed. (When the Sang'gres intervened with the past, Memen was killed by Avria while Ornia was killed by Andora.) This arrogant move by Etheria shocked the surrounding states of Sapiro, Lireo, and Hathoria, setting off a chain of events that would eventually lead to the demise of the once powerful kingdom. Cassiopea became the first queen (Ynang Reyna) of Lireo, and a member of the Council of Encantadia, along with the rulers of Adamya, Sapiro, and Hathoria. Sometime during her reign she used the magical sword Kabilan to cleave the Gem of Elements, that was instrumental in the defeat of Etheria, into the four elemental gems. She did this in an attempt to save the Mulawin race from the wrath of the Hathors. This event caused her to gain the ire of Emre who cursed her with immortality and banishment from Lireo until the gem was restored. Cassiopea, at the start of the third book, failed to attend the feast of the birth of Armea, daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena of Sapiro. After dreaming of the horrific return of the four Herans from the ruins of Etheria, the lines on her palm (erased after cleaving the Gem of Elements, much like Amihan's) came back, losing her hold in her own fate and signifying her oncoming death. She was later killed by the masked encantado hired by Ether, later on revealed as Arkrey, the traitorous Sapiryan. Her mentor Evades was killed too, by the same person, after witnessing her murder. She later returned to Encantadia to fetch the fallen King Ybrahim to Devas. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Powers Cassiopea is one of the most powerful diwatas in Encantadia. Cassiopea is half Etherian and half Diwata, thus giving her strong and massive powers. *'Precognition'- Cassiopea is blessed with the ability to see the future and explain the prophesition as best as she could. *'Teleportation'- Cassiopea is a Sang'gre capable of teleporting without occupying space instantaneously she can teleport anywhere and to other dimensions by thinking it. *'Energy Manipulation'- Cassiopea can generate and manipulate massive amount of energy. She can materialize it from her hands. it appears as yellow energy. She can channel it as a destructive force blast, energy balls, energy blast, energy beams. *'Magic'- Cassiopea was trained by Evades in the Magical Arts, teaching her that the key to this power is her mind. She is an incredibly powerful Magician, even capable of creating life (Cassandra). *'Telepathy'- She has the power to communicate with others using her mind. This ability is often manifested in a globe of light that surrounds her head when she speaks telepathically. Equipped *'Avatar' — Cassiopea forged the Avatar that was intended for Lira. *'Kabilan '— A sword that was cursed to be a weapon against the diwatas. Cassiopea always carry this sword after her cousin Animus killed her parents and left it. When she was still queen she used it to break the gem into four fragments and buried it in the forest and was cursed by Bathalang Emre. After the War, Cassiopea recovered the Kabilan from Hagorn and became her permanent weapon. It was later picked up by Muros after she was caught dead at her Lair. *'Setro ng Reyna '—''' 'As the descendant of the most powerful Diwata Esmeralda, she is found worthy to wield her powerful scepter. When the Sang'gres intervened with the past, Esmeralda appeared to Danaya seeking help in finding a Diwata who is worthy enough to inherit her scepter. Danaya gave it to Cassiopea encouraging her to lead her race in the upcoming war. The scepter was passed on to every Queen of Lireo from her to Danaya and Cassandra. *'Kalasag '''— Ybrahim paid and allowed Cassiopea to wear the Kalasag to remove the suspicion of everyone that he is the Encantado behind the mask. Gallery Encantadia_44.png|Cassiopea's Official Portrait. CassiopeiaAtYbarro.jpg|Cassiopea and Ybarro CassiopeiaAtAngGintongSandata.jpg|Cassiopea forging the Golden Sword. Trivia *In the 2016 requel, it was revealed that Cassiopea had an identical twin sister and her parents' identity was not revealed but in the 2005 series, Cassiopea is Memen and Ornia's only child. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Residents of Devas Category:Hara Category:Deceased characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Lireo Category:Etherian Category:Ivtre